


two and a double

by sssammich



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:33:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssammich/pseuds/sssammich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gail may or may not be hiding from her own wedding reception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	two and a double

**Author's Note:**

> I don't watch the show, but was compelled to do something about this gem of a couple. Thus, by default, I took all of the liberties so grand apologies for getting any/all characterization incorrectly. Just wanted to write fluff.

“I thought I’d find you here.”

She snaps her head to the sound of the voice and finds Holly in her beautiful wedding dress (the one time Holly pushes her general disregard for dresses) holding onto two champagne bottles and standing by the door.

Gail looks up from her little space on the floor by the wall. “Ah, my princess charming, to the rescue.”

Holly chuckles and glances back behind her before taking a seat beside her on the floor. Holly’s barely gotten the chance to offer the bottle to her before Gail grabs hold of one and takes a swig from it. She lets the champagne fill her mouth before gulping it down.

“This is a two-thousand dollar dress,” she says finally. “I’m sitting on the floor in a two-thousand dollar dress.”

“If it’s any consolation, it’s going to be sitting on the floor later, anyway.”

She turns and stares at her new wife (a word that is weighed down by the wedding band on her left hand) with a stunned expression before her face breaks into an appreciative smirk.

“Thought that might cheer you up,” Holly offers, triumphant, before leaning over and lightly kissing her lips.

“That was good. I married a comedian.”

Holly just shrugs, amusement coloring her voice. “How about this one: people can’t find you.”

Gail purses her lips. “Good. I told them I was going to the bathroom ten minutes ago but really I’ve just been sitting here around all this itchy fur surrounding myself in people’s fashion mistakes.”

The pair glances around to the hanging coats surrounding them. A small memory of their shared past flitters across her mind as she recalls bringing Holly as her plus one for the first time and they find themselves hiding in a coat room. It’s oddly symbolic, the circular connectivity of things, finding herself in a place where a lot of things began. But the symbolism grosses Gail out so she takes a mouthful of champagne and practically gurgles out the bitter sentiment from her tongue.

“How romantic,” Holly says as she brushes a lock of hair that’s fallen from its pin back behind her ear, “ditching your own wedding reception.”

“It’s not you, it’s me.”

“Well, of course it’s not me. I had to come looking for you, remember?”

“They’re just all so happy,” she comments with disdain. “It’s a giant room full of happy people. 90% of whom, may I add, I don’t particularly care for.”

“That’s like a prerequisite for weddings.”

Gail groans and she feels a little (ok, a lot) like a Bridezilla, but whatever, she can’t help it. “We should’ve just eloped.”

“We could’ve. But my mother’s been looking forward to this moment for years. I don’t think it would have worked if she found out I got married and she wasn’t invited.”

“She could’ve come as our witness,” she reasons.

“What about your brother? Traci? Dov? Oliver? Chris?”

Gail groans just as Holly laughs. She’s not a particular fan of Holly being right about things when it pertains to her. “Is this how it’s gonna be from now on?”

“Only if you play your cards right,” Holly responds breezily before taking a sip of her champagne.

They sit in silence, Holly’s left hand atop Gail’s hand resting on her thigh, staring at the rack of coats across the room. The engagement and wedding rings beside each other glinting even in the faint light of the room. She regrets the decision of having a wedding guest list of more than twenty people, but she doesn’t regret a thing about Holly.

“You know I love you, right?” Gail admits in a softer voice as she continues staring at their joined hands. Holly turns to look at her. “Like, I regret having this reception because my parents and people and Chloe and people, but this is still the happiest day of my life.”

“I know. And I promise, two more hours of this and then we can go.”

“Two?!” she whines. Gail relinquishes her hold on the bottle and fists her hand before knocking it on her forehead. “I feel like we’ve been in this place for years and we still have two more hours to go?”

“Two more hours schmoozing with our friends and family before you’re free and I’m all yours.” Holly stares at her when she says the last part, her eyes never breaking contact with Gail.

“Just two?”

A smirk spreads across Holly’s face. “Just two.”

Gail breathes hard through her nose, inevitably submitting herself to two more hours of cheek kissing and congratulatory hugs from people she doesn’t care about. Holly’s the first to get up to her feet and she offers her left hand to Gail who takes it with great reluctance.

She rests her right hand in Holly’s offered hand but first takes a long sip from the bottle. She hoists herself up and gets her footing right until they’re standing toe to toe.

“Ok, fine.” She rolls her eyes for good measure. She brings up the bottle up to eye level. “We’re gonna need something stronger than this, though.”

“The open bar, courtesy of your parents, awaits us.”

She allows herself to be led out of the coat room, though she does take her sweet time walking. It’s not long until the pair of them get bombarded with people who’ve been asking of their whereabouts.

“Have you two been making out in the coat room? Can’t wait for the honeymoon, huh?” Chris jokes when he and Dov stop in front of her.

“I fucking wish,” she says. She glances to the side where Holly’s been whisked away by some of her family. She does meet Gail’s gaze before putting two fingers up in the air and mouthing out ‘two hours’.

Chris is just about to say something else when she puts her hand up and stops him. Instead, she shoves the bottle of champagne towards Chris who almost lets it slip through his hands before beelining to the open bar.

She can do this. If she can get married in front of all these people she doesn’t give a fuck about and announce a lifelong commitment to the woman doing a much better job entertaining their guests across the room from her, then she sure as hell can get through the next couple of hours of this reception.

She just needs to get to the bar first and order a double, stat.


End file.
